Darambia
is the first of the kaiju created by Sphire, and is also the first enemy that Ultraman Dyna fought. *Subtitle: *Neo/Thunder Darambia Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna Darambia was created when the Spheres began to hail an assault on the TPC Mars Base. Darambia was their main power source and appeared to destroy many wearhouses. Super GUTS came to the scene and opened fire on the abomination, but Darambia's barrier shielded all the attacks. Darambia then successfully downed the GUTS Eagle Alpha and stunned the co-pilot Kouda into making him unconscious. SGUTS' newbie Asuka then fired upon Darambia's weakness: his underside. Darambia raged and shot an energy beam at Asuka, missing but flinging the poor fellow over a ridge. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and blasted Darambia into pieces. But eventually, Darambia's pieces reconstituted into a more powerful figure: Quickly appearing after Ultraman Dyna killed Darambia, it and Dyna fought evenly until it caught Dyna with its arm and began to electrocute and attack him with his energy beam. However, Dyna quickly shook it off and attacked Neo Darambia with his Hand Cutter. But Neo Darambia's barrier quickly jammed the attack. Dyna then destroyed the barrier with his Flash Cycler and right before the barrier reappeared, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and destroyed Neo Darambia easily. Neo Darambia II Appearing quickly after Asuka shot down the Sphere that was chasing him, appeared and downed Asuka's GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior. Ultraman Dyna then appeared and the two began to battle. Dyna put his Flash Cycler to play but was neglected by the beast. The beast then charged towards the giant and bulldozed him. Dyna got back up and completely destroyed the barrier with his Solgent Ray. After that, another Solgent Ray followed and destroyed Neo Darambia II. Trivia *The difference between the original and Neo Darambia II is that he is black, while the original one is light brown. *An apparition of Neo Darambia was created by Grandsphire as part of the past enemies Dyna fought. All of them ultimately destroyed by Dyna's Flash Cycles. Ultraman Ginga Neo Darambia reappeared at the new Ultraman Ginga Series. This time, Neo Darambia appeared as . Thunder Darambia is one of the Dark Spark War competitors where he fights along with other villains. However, during in the middle of the battle, Dark Lugiel, the mastermind itself turns all competitors into Spark Dolls as they fell into the Earth as meteorites and with Thunder Darambia becoming one of Dark Lugiel's collection. A group of men who Hikaru and Misuzu found littering in a lake fought and soon left, they are then encountered by Alien Valky (in a comedic way as he dances to get there attention) and then takes control of them and gives them a Dark Dummy Spark and a Spark Doll. It soon encounters Black King (Hikaru Raido) and the two fight. Black King is soon swapped out and Ultraman Ginga takes battle and the uses his new form Thunder Bolt mode and used Lightning Blast to take out Darambia and turn him into a Spark Doll and the men only being fried survived. Later on as Kemur Man attacks Hikaru uses Thunder Darambia to fight him. In a comedic fight Kemur farts in his face and shoves a tree in his mouth but trips him with one of the whips. He then is sprayed with it's acidic goo and his swaped out with Ultraman Ginga. Trivia *The idea of Thunder Darambia was created when the producers went into the warehouse to find a monster suit. Surprisingly, an intact Neo Darambia II suit was accidentally discovered in a good condition and they modified it into Thunder Darambia. *Oddly enough, Thunder Darambia is shorter compared to the older Neo Darambias. It is possible that this changes was made to get on par with other monsters in the series, since most of them were reused from the old Ultra Series and their height nearly catches around 40 m (the height of the original Ultraman). Data - Neo= - Neo Darambia II= Neo Darambia Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Near TPC Mars base Powers and Weapons *Barrier: Like the previous Darambia's before it, Neo Darambia II has a signature barrier surrounding it. *Energy Beam: Neo Darambia II can fire a yellow stream of energy from his mouth. *Bulldoze: Neo Darambia II can bulldoze (ram and flip over) its opponents by lying on its stomach and "driving" forward. Weakness Darambia's underside is not protected by his barrier and is vulnerable to attack. Neo Darambia II Barrier.png|Barrier Neo Darambia II Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Neo Darambia II Bulldoze.png|Bulldoze }} - Thunder= - Cyber= Cyber Thunder Darambia Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 17 Powers and Weapons TBA }} }} Figure Release Infomation The only Darambia released so far is Thunder Darambia. He was released in 2013 as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has two points of articulation and is very accurate to the shows counterpart. He stands at 5in tall and is #12 in the series. Neo thunder darambia spark doll.jpg|Thunder Darambia Spark Doll Spark Doll Thunder Darambia became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and was given to Alien Valky to give to evil-hearted people, and was DarkLived by two trash dumpers. He fought Black King, and won, but Black King was swapped out for Ultraman Ginga, who beat Thunder Darambia with Ginga Thunderbolt. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on two occasions by three people: *In Episode 1, he is DarkLived by a pair of illegal trash dumpers to cause destruction, but loses to Ultraman Ginga. *In Episode 2, Hikaru Raido UltraLives into Thunder Darambia to stop Kemur-Jin, but is sprayed with Kemur's acidic teleportation goo, and swapped out for Ginga. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Thunder Darambia's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Videos bandicam 2015-05-30 19-48-40-830.avi Gallery cgi monster egg sphere thing.png a monster is forming via bad cgi.png the leg looks fat.png the back ridge.png spider-redeyed-quadrupal-thing.png Darambia.jpg|Darambia Darambia vs. GUTS Eagle Alpha.jpg|Darambia vs. GUTS Eagle Alpha Darambia beam.jpg|Darambia's beam Darambia beam 2.jpg|Darambia's beam these fight scenes are cool.png these shots get kinda old dough.png oh no its ufos in the distance.png advancing daranger.png awful explo.png light danger.png goodbye spider thing.png bye bye bye'.png shining bright as the stars.png dismembered monster.png fallen spider body.png bloody spiders.png BLOODY SPIDER MONSTERS.png tiga I mean Dyna.png its still a spider at heart.png Neo Darambia II.jpg|Neo Darambia II Neo Darambia.jpg|Neo Darambia Neo Darambia struck with Solgent beam.jpg|Neo Darambia struck by the Solgent Ray Neo Darambia horn beam.jpg|Neo Darambia's horn beam Neo Darambia blows up.jpg|Neo Darambia blows up Neo-Darambia.jpg|Neo Darambia vs Ultraman Dyna ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Thunder-Neo-Darambia.jpg|Thunder Darambia vs Ultraman Ginga Thunder-Neo-Darambia2.jpg|Scan 1 Thunder-Neo-Darambia3.jpg|Scan 2 Thunder-Neo-Darambia4.jpg|Scan 3 Thunder-Neo-Darambia6.png|Scan 4 Thunder-Neo-Darambia7.jpg|Scan 5 Black-King-2.jpg|Thunder Darambia vs Black King Darambia-Black-King 2.jpg Darambia-Black-King.jpg Thunder Darambia.png Thunder-Darambia-Kemur-Man.jpg Thunder-Darambia-Bolts.jpg THUNDER-DARAMBIA.jpg Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Rock Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Cyber Kaiju